The New Morrison
by margaretkav
Summary: It starts with the funeral of Jono Neil and Hollyoaks Ice Queen Maddie. A new face turns heads of the residents of Hollyoaks, but will she shake things up for the right reasons?..
1. The day has arrived

Rain is pouring in the streets of Hollyoaks as the Hearses carrying the coffins of the three students who perished in the car explosion which occurred two weeks previous pulled up into the high street. One was stuck in the car when it exploded, one was crushed by the debris and one sadly died of a brain haemorrhage a matter of days after the accident.

The first hearse contained a simple wooden coffin, surrounded by flowers spelling the words "Neil". Neil was one of the funniest guys I had ever met. He used to show off and make up stories to try and impress me. It didn't work very well, but he used to make me laugh!

The second hearse contained a mahogany coffin, with flowers containing "Jono" and "Husband" Jono was married?! Just shows how long it's been since I last saw him! He would have made a great husband. Sweet, affectionate and completely selfless. Apparently he died a hero, or so mum and dad tell me.

Then there's the final hearse. Well it was a limo not a hearse! A stretched white limo but the windows not tinted, so people could see the celebrity inside. The ivory coffin contained Maddie Morrison. Guys wanted her, girls wanted to be her, everyone loved her! The coffin was barely visible amongst the many flowers and cards from envious fans.

I placed my hand on the window of the hearse, my hand now feeling as cold as Maddie probably would be now. I looked deeply at the photo beside the coffin. I muttered against the glass of the hearse.

"Alright sis?"


	2. In the Church

My name is Lexie Morrison.

Maddie was my adopted sister. Mum and Dad welcomed her into the family after her real parents perished in a car accident… Kinda ironic isn't it?

I stepped back as the hearses began to slowly move down the street. I can't get over how many people have turned up to say goodbye! Did all these people actually know them?!

"Lexie?"

I sighed in relief as I turned and saw a familiar face.

"Tilly!"

Tilly ran up to me and held me tight, nearly knocking the wind out of me. Tilly was Maddie's closest friend and always brought out the best in her. Out of all the people who have lost Maddie, my heart went out to Tilly. I could never imagine one without the other.

"Hey, Carrot Top" I smiled, "Long time no speak!"

Tilly looked up at me and laughed despite the tears falling down her face.

"I know what a horrible place to catch up!"

I couldn't help but laugh and hugged Tilly again.

The ensemble of Maddie lovers proceeded to follow the cars, I noticed one girl was standing alone, not wearing black, refusing to look at the hearses. Strange, so the was one person who didn't follow Maddie's regime. Yet, the look on her sunken, tear-stained face suggested heartbreak, or guilt.

I turned to Tilly with a confused look on my face, "Who's that?"

Tilly locked eyes with the girl for what seemed like forever.

"That's Esther" Tilly replied.

"Isn't she coming to the funeral?" I asked

Tilly head sunk low, "No, I don't think she'll be attending…"

I turned to face Esther one last time. Her face began to brim with tears. If she was so grief-stricken, why isn't she going to the funeral?


	3. Funeral Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoaks or the characters, except Lexie, she's mine! And Father Tomms, because I needed a priest! :P

(I've also made up the funeral for the students, I didn't get chance to see the funeral episode sadly )

The Funeral

We arrived at the church.

The only way I could describe it was cold. The weather, the church, the atmosphere, it was just cold.

Me, Mum, Dad and Neil and Jono's family had to wait and walk in with the coffins. This was wrong. This was all wrong! That's all I keep thinking.

"This is wrong, this is wrong!" I screamed, not realising I said it out loud.

"Lexie," Dad cried, wrapping his arms around me, "I know its wrong and it's unfair but that's life and we have no control"

Mum rolled her eyes at me and whispered "You have to make this all about you don't you?"

I just stared at Mum, shaking in anger. "Sorry for grieving for my sister…"

Me and Mum locked eyes until the priest entered, breaking the eye contact.

"Are you all ready?" Father Tomms asked peacefully.

We all nodded.

"The Power of Love" by Gabrielle Aplin echoed through the church as we all carried the coffins of Maddie, Jono and Neil to the altar. I was struggling to see due to the tears falling down my face. My hands were shaking and my legs were giving way. I was upset, I was angry. I was angry that Jono and Neil were gone. I was upset that Jono won't see his wife again. I was heartbroken that I'll never hear another cheesy joke from Neil. But I wasn't totally angry at death. I was angry that Maddie was and still being seen as the queen of everything. On the outside, it would have appeared that I was confounded with grief for the loss of my beautiful, flawless sister. But really I was full of rage for that evil bitch.

I HATE MADDIE MORRISON!


	4. Funeral Part 2

I didn't always hate her. Hell, to begin with I adored her like everybody else!

When she first came to live with us, she couldn't have been nicer. She was polite, funny, supportive and so caring. She helped me learn to read. She taught me to sing. She was the best sister anyone could have dreamed of!

But then things changed…

When Maddie went to High School, her attitude changed completely. Her good looks were being noticed and the more popular she got, the bitchier she came.

She'd make jokes about my weight, calling me "Porky Pig" and "Whale" even though I wasn't overweight. Every time she'd take food from the cupboards and Mum asked who took it, Maddie would slap an innocent look on her face and said

"Look at my figure Mum, would I ever eat chocolate?"

So I'd get punished for something Maddie did.

Maddie became the vision of the perfect child and I became the orphan…

Sounds pathetic I know but there were times where things were more serious.

After the deceased's parents said what they had to say, Father Tomms raised his hands up and asked me to come forth.

I stood up, shaking with nerves. Speech making was never my strong point but I had to do this…

I gulped

"Hello. For those of you who don't know me I'm Lexie and I was close to all three of these people. I knew all of them well. I knew what they liked, what they didn't like and what made them tick."

I paused for a second and composed myself

"The thought of not seeing them again makes me sick."

I walked over to Neil's coffin.

"Hi Neil" I smiled patting his casing.

"Neil was without doubt the funniest person I've met and I don't think I'll meet anyone funnier than him. If any of us were feeling down, he'd come up with some cheesy joke to make us smile, he'd probably go mad at us for crying right now and follow it with a knock knock joke…"

Many faces of the crowd smiled to themselves.

I moved over to Jono, tears taking over my face as I placed my hand on his coffin, the thought of him lying in there was making me feel queasy!

"Jono…" I breathed "Jono was so sweet. He really was. I couldn't help but notice by the gorgeous flowers that he was a husband… Jono's wife, sorry I don't know your name, I just want to tell you my heart goes out to you! You were married to such a brilliant guy, you managed to get 'Jack the Lad' to admit he's a softy! That must have taken a lot! We can all grieve for him but I know that what we're feeling isn't half of the pain you must be feeling and I'm so, so sorry…"

A slim girl with black frizzy hair and wearing a long black sick dress (she would have looked flawless if it wasn't for the mascara running down her eyes) ran straight at me and hugged me tight. I assumed it was Mrs Jono so I squeezed her back.

Mrs Jono and I walked to the final casket…

My plan was to reveal to every one what a terrible person she was. She made my life hell and she didn't deserve the golden reputation she had. She had to be exposed as the evil cow she was!

But I couldn't…

I shook my head "I, I can't…"

Mrs Jono stroked my hair "Do you want to sit back down"

I simply nodded.

As we walked towards the back of the church, my eyes scanned someone. He was sitting alone looking dead ahead. His hand ruffling his brown wavy hair as his chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears.

There was something about him that seemed to stand out amongst the other mourners. I couldn't help but keep looking over at him as the funeral came to a close.


	5. After the funeral

Everybody crowded into the Dog in the Pond after the funeral to drown their sorrows and share their memories about those who have died.

I hated cramped places so I sat by the pond with my Budweiser and stared at the water.

"Hey"

I looked up and tried not to drop my jaw!

It was that guy again. Now he wasn't in a dark church he somehow looked even better. His pale face made his brown eyes stand out in the most beautiful way.

"Hey" I replied, drinking my beer and trying not to blush.

He looked at the floor next to me "Mind if I sit here?"

I smiled slightly to myself "It's a free country"

He grinned and sat next to me.

"Nice eulogies by the way"

I snorted, kicking myself for making such an unattractive sound "If you say so, I couldn't even say anything about Maddie"

The guy shrugged his shoulders "Well no words were needed to say I guess"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.

He looked straight into my eyes, making me feel hot under the collar

"Well, everyone in there knew Maddie, no words needed to be said"

I looked back into his eyes "You think so?"

"Yeah" he smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder "Your emotions were clear enough"

If only he knew, my emotions were obviously not clear….

"I'm Callum" the guy held his hand out to me

"Lexie" I smiled taking his hand and shaking it.

I went to let go of Callum's hand but he didn't let go. He looked up at me and smiled and I immediately smiled back.

All of a sudden the space between me and Callum was filled by Mrs Jono.

"Hey" Mrs Jono hugged me again before looking at Callum.

"It was a beautiful funeral honey, your sister would be proud!"

Callum suddenly stood up looking surprised

"Sister?!"

I looked at Mrs Jono with confusion "Well adopted actually I …"

I looked back up to Callum but he had gone…

"Sorry for not introducing myself at the funeral" she spoke "I'm Ruby"

I smiled "Lexie"

"You must have found it awkward, a stranger running up and hugging you"

I laughed "I kind of figured you were Jono's wife"

She looked at the floor "Well we didn't actually get married, we were meant to get married that day…"

I internally smacked myself "Ruby I'm so sorry"

Ruby nudged me "Nah don't be you didn't know"

I looked at Ruby "How come Callum took off?"

Ruby sighed "I think the days just got to him a bit. Seeing his ex being buried must've been hard for him"

I looked at the pond "He dated Maddie?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Ruby, she never told me anything…"

Ruby shrugged "Well that's a sibling thing I suppose, me and Duncan rarely spoke to each other!"

I groaned; she's clearly a Maddie lover!

"Hey Ruby" I asked "Can I have Callum's number?"

Ruby gave me a funny look.

"Just in case he wants to talk about Maddie, I've known her for the longest; it might be good help for him…"

Ruby smiled "That's a great idea Lexie, you're so kind"

She typed his number in my phone.

Ruby hugged me again "I'll leave you to it honey"

I squeezed her back "Thanks Ruby"

I started to type to Callum

_Bye then?! Ruby gave me your number, hope you don't mind. It was in case you want to talk. So sorry I had no idea you were with Maddie… – Lexie x _

God damn it! I had to have eyes for someone who loved my sister, scratch that, loves her. Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT! I put my head in my hands and moaned.

_**DING**_

I looked down at the phone. Shit. He's going to go mad at me for having his number!

_Sorry that I took off. I was just shocked that's all. _

Oh okay, maybe not then. I won't text him back; I'll leave him to it. He needs time to cool off. I shouldn't of messaged him, why did I ask Ruby for his number?

_**DING**_

Huh?

_I don't mind you having my number by the way. Can we meet up again Lexie, we don't have to talk about Maddie if you don't want to, and besides, it was really nice talking to you. You don't have to I was just wondering… –Callum _

I wasn't expecting that!

_Sure– Lexie x_

Within seconds minutes I got a reply back.

_Cool, meet me at the Dog at 8? –Callum _

_See you there __-Lexie x _


	6. Happy Families

7:45pm

Attacking my hair maliciously with my straighteners, I was getting more and more nervous about meeting up with Callum. I don't understand why I'm getting so worked up about it! It's not a date so it's nothing to worry about.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

I wish I was blonde like Maddie.

Mum loved that about Maddie. She loved that they had the same long blonde hair, the same tall slim figure, the same snotty personality…

I look absolutely nothing like either Mum or Dad. That's why a lot of people thought I was the adopted daughter and not Maddie. I have wavy brown hair and I have a curvier figure. I'm not particularly overweight, but I have a decent size chest and hips, something Maddie never had, which I'm quite proud of!

I decided I'm just going to wear something casual, I don't want Callum thinking that I want it to be a date. So I'm wearing a long Jack Daniels Vest Top with grey leggings and small heeled ankle boots and my cropped leather jacket. I'm putting a little bit of mascara and lip gloss to help improve my self confidence.

"Lexie Sweetheart!"

"What's up Dad?"

"Come down here a second will you?"

I walked down the stairs to a smiling Dad

Dad has always been there for me. He knows how hard it's been for me and if I ever need someone to talk to it'd ALWAYS be Dad!

"You look nice darling" praised my dad as I gave him a hug.

Mum walked into the room and looked me up and down.

"That's a lot of black you're wearing," Mum gasped "You do realise the funeral's over?"

I sighed "Mum, I like wearing black"

Mum rolled her eyes "Maddie wouldn't dare wear black, that girl was a colourful character"

"Well if I was Maddie I'd be a top model by now and I'd be the vision of Pretty and Pink wouldn't I!"

Mum slapped me across the face…

Dad stood between the two of us "Will you two stop it! We have been through a lot today and you two have been constantly at each others throats, our little girl has been taken away from us, we should be getting along now more than ever!"

I calmed down, for Dad's sake.

"I'm going out" I mumbled, heading for the door.

"The hell you are!" Mum grabbed me by the wrist, "Maddie's dead and you just want to go off get drunk and end up shagging some guy! I don't think so!"

I pushed Mum back "If you must know I'm meeting with one of Maddie's friends. They need someone to talk to about her so they asked me!"

Mum went quiet.

Dad smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Lexie, helping someone in their time of need!"

Mum grumbled "Don't be back too late"

"Whatever…"

I walked out of the door, slamming it behind me.


	7. You're much better!

8:15pm

Shit shit shit!

Damn it Mum! You could have been a total bitch to me any other time of day but now I'm late! Callum won't be there now. He's going to think I stood him up! For fuck sake!

SMACK!

Next thing I knew I was on my back in pain. I looked up to meet a familiar pair of eyes.

"Lexie, are you okay?"

I smiled awkwardly; Callum was lying on top of me.

"Erm, yeah fine" I laughed "Erm, can you get off me please?"

Callum must have realised the situation we were in as he immediately got up. I couldn't help but giggle.

Callum laughed "Yeah sorry about that!"

He offered me his hand and helped me up. Like before he wouldn't let go of my hand and we ended up staring at each other until…

"OI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING GETTIN' IT ON WITH MADDIE'S EX?!"

A screeching sound came from a red-headed girl with a very strong Scouse accent.

Callum looked at the girl "Sinead, it's not what you think…"

"THE HELL IT IS!" The girl screamed pushing me against the wall.

"LISTEN HERE YOU SKANK! HE'S JUST LOST THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE SO GET YOUR SLUTTY CLAWS OFF HIM!"

"Sinead get of her!" Callum shouted "its Maddie's sister!"

Sinead let me go, dropping me to the floor. Callum ran over to help me up.

Sinead stared at me "You're Maddie's sister?"

"Adopted sister," I replied

Sinead's whole attitude changed and she hugged me!

I looked at Callum with confusion. Callum just grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

Sinead beamed at me, with tears in her eyes.

"I always loved Maddie! She was funny, popular, and so so pretty!"

"Yeah, I know"

Sinead let me go.

"Sorry for accusing you two like" she said sheepishly "I just know that Maddie would hate it if Callum ended up with someone else, especially someone who isn't as gorgeous as her! Oh, err, no offence love!"

"None taken" I mumbled.

Sinead strutted off down the street.

Callum grinned "And to think that they used to hate each other"

"Really?" I asked "She seems like a proper arse licker!"

Callum burst out laughing as he sat on the water fountain.

"Yeah, Maddie tried to steal her boyfriend from her many times"

I snorted "Yep, sounds like Maddie!"

I sat at the water fountain looking at my feet.

Callum looked down at me "You okay?"

I gazed back at him "yeah, I'm good, it's just I've heard enough about Maddie for one day…"

It all went quiet; I knew the night would end with us talking non-stop about Maddie. But it's obviously doing him good; he seems to be smiling a lot.

"You bored?" Callum asked.

"Are you?" I asked, worried that he wanted to go home.

"Well if you wanted we could go clubbing?"

I looked at him with amusement "You don't seem the clubbing kind…"

"Okay maybe not clubbing" Callum laughed "Wait here…"

I was left alone at the fountain for what seemed like forever!

I've got to get a hold of myself; I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy. I feel like I'm hyperventilating. Oh god, Lexie stop it! You heard Sinead; he lost the love of his life! I'm just getting in the way!

Callum came back with a plastic bag.

"I remembered you like Budweiser" Callum smiled

"Thanks" I smiled, happily receiving it.

Hours passed and our speech was getting more slurred and were laughing more and more.

"So Maddie went as Marilyn Munroe to this party and everybody thought she looked ammmmazzzing!" slurred Callum

"I remember her telling me at home" I hiccupped "I told her she was stoooopid to go assss Maliryn"

"You mean Marilyn"

"That's what I said Maliryn!"

Callum gasped dramatically "Oh, Lexie why would you do such a thing?!"

I laughed "Well she needed to have tits to be her!"

Callum hesitated "Maddie had nice titsss though…"

"Sorry to burst your bubble mate but she wore fillets, she was TOTALLY flat chested!"

Callum laughed "Really?"

I nodded "Like a twelve year old boy!"

We both laughed hysterically and then our heads moved closer.

"You don't look like a twelve year old boy…"

I sniggered "Nice to know, thanks"

He started to stroke my arms.

"What Sinead said, about you not being like Maddie, you're not"

I snapped "I'm well aware Callum, I've been told so many times but no matter what I do isn't good enough!"

"Lexie, shut up" groaned Callum "If you let me finish big gob, I'm glad you're not like her…"

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled slightly.

"You're so much better…"

Our lips met.


	8. If you can't say anything nice

Electricity surged as his lips touched mine briefly.

We looked directly into each others eyes. Why was he doing this? More to the point, what was I doing?! He was in love with my sister! Was he doing this because I am the closest thing he's got to Maddie now?

"Callum", I whispered "You're drunk"

Callum put his hands on my waist, making me shudder.

"So are you" Callum purred.

I pushed his hands off me "You don't want to do this"

Callum nodded his head "Yes I do Lexie"

I sighed "I do to Callum it's just…"

"Just what?"

"You lost Maddie, the love of your life Callum and now I'm just going to ruin that for you!"

Callum let go of me, stood up and brushed his hands through his hair.

"Maddie was never the love of my life Lexie. When I first met her she was a stuck-up, self-obsessed cow! When we decided to get together I saw a whole different side to her. She was vulnerable, so vulnerable Lexie. She was scared to be touched, she was a virgin. I loved that side of Maddie; it was like nothing I could ever imagine!"

I huffed "I get it Callum, she was the most pure and beautiful soul ever…"

Callum looked at me

"But it was short lived. I took what was pure of her away from her. Then she went back to the stuck-up, manipulating bitch she was before. It turned out I wasn't in love with her Lexie; it was lust. Pure lust for an attractive woman who was so out of my league! Because of me, Maddie went back to her old ways. If she wasn't so reckless, she wouldn't have crashed that minibus… "

I stood up at laughed.

"It's not funny Lexie!" Callum shouted.

"Callum", I shouted, "Maddie didn't turn into an evil bitch because you popped her cherry! She was an evil bitch because she always has been, she was harsh, she was cruel, she was twisted and I know because I've had to live with her!"

Callum looked at me stunned.

"In guess that's why you didn't say anything about her at the funeral?"

I nodded "Well I've been taught 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!'"

Callum held me in a tight embrace "I'm sorry"

His warm breath tickled my neck, making my heartbeat accelerate.

I held Callum as close as I could, the scent of his aftershave and beer captivating my senses. I kissed his neck in response.

Callum looked down at me, after taking a deep breath in "Do you want to do this?"

I nodded "If you want to"

Callum's lips met mine as he kissed me passionately.

We both attempted to fight for dominance but I lost easily to him. My hands raised into his hair, which caused him to quietly moan.

We parted, both trying to regain our breath.

Callum wrapped his arms around my waist, sealing any space between us.

I could feel that he wanted to go all the way, as his erection was digging into my hip.

"Come back to mine?" Callum whispered into my ear seductively.

I giggled, grinding my hip against his, making him groan.

"Sure"

Callum led me to his house…


End file.
